


I'm Adora (and I'm the one who's going to marry you)

by Killmiinow



Series: Hadestown inspired fics [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Confused Lesbian Catra, F/F, I guess???, Inspired by Hadestown, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Songfic, idk how to tag, idk what this is, proposal, written in like forty minutes at like 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killmiinow/pseuds/Killmiinow
Summary: Adora looked in awe at the sight in front of her.She saw a figure, standing all alone against the sky.A work based off 'Come home with me' from Hadestown
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Hadestown inspired fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788625
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I'm Adora (and I'm the one who's going to marry you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me listening too way much Hadestown and me not being able to sleep.
> 
> I felt like Hadestown has so many songs that kinda vibe with Catra and Adora's relationship- like, there's a literal song called 'Promises'.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and kudos and comments are very welcome!

Adora looked in awe at the sight in front of her.

Dark hair, a sharp face, and the most beautiful eyes- one a bright blue, like the midday sky, the other gold, like a freshly minted coin from down below.

She saw a figure, standing all alone against the sky.

And it was like she’d known her all along; like she’d known her before they had met, but simultaneously this woman was a complete stranger to her. Like she had known her in other lives; like they were destined to meet.

Bow walked up bedside her, nudging her.

“You want to talk to her?”

Adora looked up at him.

“Yes”

Bow smiled fondly. “Go on.”

Adora started to make her way to the woman alone against the sky.

“Adora?”

Adora looked back, cocking her head. “Yes?”

“Don’t come on too strong.”

Adora approached the figure, who only became more breath-taking up close. Adora felt herself stumble, panicking, only now realising she had nothing to offer. She looked in her back, finding a newspaper. _Ah hah_!

Adora stopped in her tracks for a moment, fumbling with her newspaper until it vaguely resembled a flower. She resumed her nervous pace to the woman, who had sat down for a moment in the shade to catch her breath. Finally, upon reaching the woman, she got down on a bended knee and held out her makeshift flower.

“Come home with me.”

Bow facepalmed.

The woman turned to look at her, a bemused expression lighting her face.

“Who are you?”

Adora faltered for a moment, before speaking.

“The one who’s going to marry you. I’m Adora.”

The woman looked behind Adora, where Bow had followed her, a few steps behind.

“Is she always like this?”

Bow grimaced slightly. “Yes.”

The woman turned back to Adora. “I’m Catra.”

Adora stood, captivated, for a moment, before remembering to reply. “Your name is like a melody.”

Catra raised an eyebrow at that. “A singer, is that what you are?”

Adora faltered over her words, confused. “I also play the lyre.”

Catra’s expression remained unchanged. “Oh, a liar and a player too? I’ve met too many like you. You’re all the same, promising things you can’t keep”

Adora panicked again and replied, shaking her head profusely. “Oh no, I’m not like that.”

“She’s not like anyone you’ve met,” Bow called out. “Tell her what you’re working on.”

Adora perked up. _This_ had to get Catra’s attention.

“I’m working on a song- I mean, it isn’t finished yet, obviously, but when I’m done, and when I sing it, spring will come again! And all the seasons, y’know, not planning on having spring forever.” She trailed off nervously, and awkwardly finger-gunned.

Catra simply looked very confused. “Sorry, come again?”

“Spring will come.”

Catra laughed derisively. “When? I haven’t seen a spring or fall, since, well, I can’t recall. I don’t think our parents or grandparents before us every saw weather not blazing hot or freezing cold.”

Adora spoke on, determined to get this woman to like her. “That’s what I’m working on. A song to fix what’s wrong and take what’s broken and make it whole. It’s a song so beautiful, it’ll bring the world back into tune, balanced, and all the flowers will bloom…” Adora took a deep breath. “When you become my wife.”

Catra looked back up at Bow, face riddled with a myriad of emotions.

Mostly confusion directed at Adora and pity directed at Bow.

“Oh! She’s crazy! Why would I ever become her wife?”

Bow looked at the two and sensed a feeling he hadn’t felt for a long time; not for centuries. He turned to address Catra.

“Maybe it’s because she’ll make you feel alive.”

Catra looked back at the woman on a bended knee in front of her. The newspaper flower was ridiculous, but sweet; no-one had ever really been this sincere with her before. The sun bathed Adora in golden light- it was approximately an hour before sunset, a time when everything seemed so beautiful. Out of the corner of her eye, Catra could see storm clouds approaching. Well, _almost_ everything.

She focused on Adora. Her hair was down, covering her shoulder in flaxen gold, and her blue eyes shone with such sincere hope- Catra hadn’t seen an expression like that since she was a child. The sunlight made her seem so much more ethereal.

Catra took a deep breath. It had been so long since she had had someone to lean on, someone who hadn’t turned on her like the wind. Letting one person in, especially one as earnest and well-meaning as Adora, couldn’t hurt.

“Alive? That’s worth a lot. What else have you got?”


End file.
